Field
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a method, employed in a mobile terminal apparatus, for obtaining information from an NFC tag chip installed in an electronic apparatus through NFC communication between the mobile terminal apparatus and the electronic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile terminal apparatuses and various electronic apparatuses incorporating a near-field communication unit based on a near-field communication (NFC) standard or the like have been widely used. In the NFC, an NFC data exchange format (NDEF) is used as a basic format of information transmitted and received between NFC elements in addition to a hardware communication method between the NFC elements.
By this, highly-compatible information communication may be executed between apparatuses compatible with the NFC. Information may be transmitted and received between mobile terminal apparatuses and various electronic apparatuses by touching NFC antenna units of the electronic apparatuses by the NFC antenna units of the mobile terminal apparatuses. In this way, desired operations may be executed with ease. For example, an application for an electronic apparatus is downloaded from a server to a mobile terminal apparatus when an NFC antenna unit of the electronic apparatus is touched by an NFC antenna unit of the mobile terminal apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-45462 discloses, for example, a technique of searching information read from an NFC tag for an appropriate application and installing or executing the application.
A plurality of standard specifications are defined in accordance with environments and purposes of use of OSs, applications, and the like. However, one electronic apparatus is preferably compatible with a plurality of standard specifications in some cases. In a case of a multifunction peripheral including a printer and a scanner, for example, different specifications are employed for use of the printer and use of the scanner in some cases. Furthermore, when an NFC touch is performed while a standard application for printing an image is operated in a mobile terminal apparatus, an operation based on a specific specification for printing is desired to be performed in some cases. Moreover, when an NFC touch is performed while a standard application for inputting an image is operated in a mobile terminal apparatus, an operation based on a specific specification for use of a scanner is desired to be performed in some cases. Furthermore, even in a case where the same operations for printing are to be performed, different specifications are desired to be used depending on types of OS operated in a mobile terminal apparatus in some cases. Furthermore, in addition to the standard specification, a specification unique to an electronic apparatus manufacturer may be defined and unique information may be assigned to applications supplied by the electronic apparatus manufacturer.
If all these plurality of specifications are defined as specifications based on the NDEF, and in addition, if NDEF data including an NDEF record which is compatible with the plurality of specifications is allowed to be written in a tag chip of an NFC unit of the MFP, the plurality of specifications may be realized.
However, a capacity of the NFC unit generally has limitation, and therefore, data on the plurality of specifications described above may not be written in the tag chip. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-45462, a case where required data may not be written in a nonvolatile memory capacity of the NFC unit is not taken into consideration.